Accused by the guilty
by GhostOfTwilight
Summary: Forced accused and humiliated into something she doesn't want. Him *points* yes him. Mr D.jones


1.

_They're gonna clean up your looks  
With all the lies in the books  
To make a citizen out of you  
Because they sleep with a gun  
And keep an eye on you, son  
So they can watch all the things you do_

My head bobbed up and down as I listened to my iPod. I closed my eyes mouthing the words to myself as I sat alone in my room. My Chemical Romance was my all time favorite band. There's no band in the world that could possibly top them or even come close for that matter. It wasn't hard to figure out that I was in love with them. Even if a stranger somehow walked into my room for no apparent reason the posters covering hanging on the walls were proof. No point in me even trying to deny it.  
I was damn proud of my obsession as a matter of fact.

_Because the drugs never work  
They're gonna give you a smirk  
'Cause they got methods of keeping you clean  
They're gonna rip up your heads,  
Your aspirations to shreds  
Another cog in the murder machine_

I jumped on top of my bed as I pretended to play the guitar and jump up and down. By this time I already started singing out loud to the song. I could feel my bangs falling over my eyes as I jumped up and down without a care in the world.  
This was my usual routine every day.  
In my room, I could do anything I wanted to do. Laugh. Cry. Dance. Sing. Paint. Draw. Read. Whatever it was, it was me. Once I closed those doors, I was free to be myself. This was one of the only places where my life couldn't hurt me anymore. My own personal sanctuary where my father couldn't take his frustration out on me anymore.

_They said all teenagers scare the living s out of me  
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me_

A knock echoed from my door. I ignored it completely and turned my iPod up even louder. My ears started aching in pain, but I didn't care. There was no way I would answer the door right now. I was having too much fun all by myself.  
With a broad smile on my lips I continued to jump up and down in glee. The music flowing through my mind invigorating me even more. I could care less who was at my door. I knew eventually they'd just give up and walk away. Really, it should be common knowledge that I'd never open my door for anyone unless I was expecting someone I actually _wanted_ to see.  
With my luck it'd be my father.

_The boys and girls in the clique  
The awful names that they stick  
You're never gonna fit in much, kid  
But if you're troubled and hurt  
What you got under your shirt  
Will make them pay for the things that they did_

The likelihood that I would receive a visit from someone else other than him was slim to none. I had few close friends that I actually talked to outside of Sunnyville High. It wasn't that I didn't want to talk to the other people I associated with. It was more along the lines that I was never ever allowed to do anything social. All because of my lovely father.  
Swinging my head from side to side I collapsed on my bed. I panted for air as the adrenaline soon rushed out of my veins. Even though Teenagers, by My Chemical Romance was still pounding in my ears, I couldn't jump up and down any longer. I had already worn myself out.

_They said all teenagers scare the living s out of me  
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me_

My eyes were still glued shut as I sang out loud to the words. I tapped my fingers along with the beat of the drums and wiggled my toes. A smile played about my thin lips. I was happier than I have been for a long time. Who knew music could lift all my burdens away from my shoulders so easily?  
Though my happiness soon vanished the moment something large and heavy landed on my stomach.  
My eyes snapped open as I jumped up to see a large pink tongue coming at my face.  
"Marcy!" I giggled as my dog licked my nose.  
"Avery," a stern voice said from my doorway.  
My body tensed automatically as I looked towards the door. My father was leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed over his chest. His beady black eyes glared at me from his puffed out cheeks. To say the least, my father was slightly overweight. I could tell he must have just gotten home from work because he was still in his business suit.  
I closed my eyes soaking up the last bits of the song before removing my headphones altogether.  
"Avery, how many times do I have to knock on this damn door for you to answer?" he inquired.  
"About a million more," I mumbled under my breath.  
"What was that?" he snapped.  
"Nothing," I replied.  
His eyes looked over me before he said, "We have visitors downstairs. You are to dress in something a little more presentable."  
"Aye, aye Captain!" I saluted with fake enthusiasm.  
Father narrowed his eyes at me, "And you are not to say a word."  
I rolled my eyes at him mentally as he slammed the door shut. A loud yawn escaped my lips as I put my headphones back in and turned the volume up. Not wanting to make my father upset even more, I pushed myself off my bed and walked over towards my closet to pick out something that was _suitable_ for him.

_Ohhh yeah!  
They said all teenagers scare the living s out of me  
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me_

After staring at the numerous amounts of clothing that hung in my closet, I decided to wear a black and white pinstriped skirt that cut off mid thigh and a light grey tank top. Once I brushed out my mop of black and blond hair, I turned off my iPod completely and strutted out of my room.  
Marcy, my black lab, was sitting just outside of my room. I smiled sweetly at her and pet her on the the head before continuing down the seemingly endless hallway. I hated this place more than anything else in the world. The portraits of my family littered the walls. Every time I walked down this hall it seemed like they were all staring at me, boring holes into the back of my head.  
Sighing I stumbled walked down the stairs and towards my father's office. Without knowing exactly where he stormed off to, I could only assume he was there. If not, then at least I tried to find him. Right?  
"Not my fault he didn't tell me _where_ to go," I mumbled to myself.  
I turned down the hallway, humming Teenagers as I went along.

_All together now!  
Teenagers scare the living s out of me  
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me_

I stopped just outside my father's office. Faint voices drifted through the door, but I couldn't tell what they were talking about. I took a deep breath before I twisted the doorknob and entered the office. Which automatically earned the gazes of three people.  
My father's beady eyes stared at me apprehensively as two other pairs of eyes gazed on. There was a man who looked to be in his mid forties or fifties with greying black hair and calm green eyes. He had a tanned, wrinkled face that appeared at first business-like but upon looking at all the details, it was more comforting and friendly. The other person in the room was a teenage boy who looked no more than a year older than me. He had black hair that seemed to be a mop on his head and brilliant blue eyes. I could feel his eyes studying my appearance before he quickly looked away. Both of them were dressed in identical business suits.  
"Hello," I said shyly.  
"This is my daughter Avery," my father introduced. "Avery, this is Mr. Jones and his son Danny."  
My eyes widened slightly. Mr. Jones. That was the name of my father's boss. What in all that is holy is he doing at my house? And why is my father being so polite and having him meet me anyway?  
He never, and I mean never, introduces me to anyone who is above his status at work.  
"It's very nice to meet you, Miss Avery," Mr. Jones spoke. "I have heard a great deal about you. All very good things in fact."  
"I doubt that," I muttered under my breath. Mr. Jones gave me a quizzical look so I decided to speak up, "The pleasure's all mine, Mr. Jones."  
He nodded, "Now to get down to business."  
"Erm... right," I murmured earning a deathly glare from my father.  
I rolled my eyes impatiently. The soft click of the door sounded in the room, but went seemingly unnoticed by everyone else besides me. My father and Mr. Joness were busy speaking amongst each other to really pay attention to me. My brow darkened into a deep scowl as I meandered my way toward the open seat beside Danny. I sat down with such an unladylike manner that I actually earned yet another glare from my gracious father. Though this one wasn't as obvious as the other one he gave me just a few minutes ago. I shifted in the seat making myself comfortable. For some reason, I had a feeling this meeting would last quite some time.  
I could feel Danny's gaze staring at me through the corner of his eye. I averted my attention back to him to give him a dark look. My nose wrinkled slightly when I studied his appearance. He looked like a guy that took himself way too seriously. Danny was clad in a dark blue suit with a light blue collared shirt underneath accompanied by a white tie. His shoes were absolutely disgusting with their glistening shine and black leather. Seriously, didn't he know that animals were killed to provide him with such fancy footwear? Obviously he had yet to learn that simple fact of life. I held back the urge to yell some sort of obscenity his way for fear of what my father would do to me later.  
The most appealing part of Danny's physique had to be his eyes. Oh yes. They were absolutely beautiful. There was no doubt in my mind that if I stared into them long enough, I'd end up getting lost. Actually, to be honest, I think his eyes were the only thing that I actually liked about him. Not that I knew him already based off of his appearance or anything like that. It's just that I've always been known to be able to read people well, and Danny definitely seemed like the kind of person I would never get along with.  
For starters, he was too serious. His posture was too straight giving off the vibe that he was ready to get down to business. Whatever business they had to attend to. His eyes, although they wandered over to me from time to time, remained directed at my father. I almost laughed at the way his face was masked into the perfect business man face. I mean, just imagine a business man standing in the elevator with a briefcase in hand and you've got the twin of Mr. Danny Jones. Better known as the twins of constipated facades.

_Teenagers scare the living s out of me  
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me_

...  
"Avery, are you listening to a word I'm saying?" Father inquired harshly.  
"N-no. Sorry," I replied. I bit the side of my cheek in attempt to contain my laughter.  
Father sighed rubbing his eyes sorely, "I just told you to go pack your bags. Mr. Jones is on a very busy schedule and he can't afford to wait around for you."  
"Oh. Uhm... where are we going?" I asked.  
"I'm not going anywhere, but you are," Father reprimanded.  
"And that is..." I trailed off.  
"Honestly, you should learn to pay more attention," Danny spoke. "If you weren't so busy fantasizing about whatever it was you were thinking about, you would know what's going on."  
"Hey! I didn't ask you! Besides its none of your business whether I pay attention or not. Do the words Attention Deficiet Disorder have any relevance to you?" I snapped.  
"As a matter of fact, it is my business whether my fiance pays attention. For your information, ADD is a disease not an excuse," Danny stated.  
"You're getting married? HA!" I laughed out loud. "Who would ever want to be married to you, jerkwad?"  
Each man in the room stared at me with a "WTF are you talking about look?" causing me to feel like a small child in the company of tall giants. Then a gasp slipped from my lips as I realized just what or _who_ Danny was referring to. Fiance?  
Oh my hot potatoes!  
Was he talking about me?


End file.
